The Road that Leads to More
by TheBreakfastClubberMyself
Summary: What happens when a good girl goes for a bad boy? Can a drunken mistake lead to more? Emma Nelson might be in love.
1. I don't want just anyone to hold

**Disclaimer:** Of course... I own nothing of Degrassi except for my DVD, I own my story and that is positively it. Don't sue me, please.

**Summary:** What happens when a good girl goes for a bad guy? Well, in Emma Nelson's case, she might just be in love. CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! Also, I've changed it a little, Emma and Paige are really close friends in this story.

**Pairings:** Emma and Jay, could mention other couples later.

**Rating:** PG-13. This story is based on spoilers reguarding oral sex between Jay and Emma. It also contains some harsh language.

**A/N:** Here is my first Jay/ Emma story. Please enjoy and don't forget to R/R. Tell me what you think: Good or bad. Thanks.

* * *

**_(Emma's POV)_**

I woke up, my head aching horribly. I looked around, not knowing where I was. I turned my head to the left, only to see Jay sleeping next to where I had just been. I noticed that my jeans were unzipped and unbuttoned. I looked back to Jay. He was only in his boxers. I shook him.

He grunted, but he didn't wake up. So I shook him again, this time harder.

He swatted at my hand, but still didn't wake up.

I'd had it. "JAY!" I screamed in his ear. He woke up and sat straight up.

"What the hell was that about?!!!" he shouted.

"You wouldn't wake up," I said.

"Why did you need me to wake up?" he asked.

I looked disbelievingly at him, was he that dumb. "What happened last night?" I questioned.

He laughed, "Were you that _plastered_?"

I shook my head. "I don't know... I don't remember much. Jay, did we..."

"Have sex?" he asked. I nodded. "No."

"Then... what did we do?" I asked.

"Think real hard. I'm sure you can remember _something,_" he replied.

I thought for a minute.

_FLASHBACK_

Paige told me there was this cool party at Jay's tonight. We both decided to go. So we got ready at her house and I called mom and said that I was going to stay at Paige's.

We got to the party, which was already started. There was loud music and a ton of cars. We went in search of something to drink, but I lost Paige. I was looking for her when I bumped into Jay.

"Well, well, well, 'Goody-two-shoes' Nelson at party?" he pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah, actually. Paige dragged me here," I told him.

"Well, then you didn't really want to come?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I never said that."

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Okay, I'll go get you something. Stay here," he instructed.

I waited there for a good ten minutes, feeling dumber each minuted.

"Here," Jay said, sneaking up behind me and scaring the hell out of me.

After that almost everything was a blank... except for one thing... I met up with Jay again. And we went upstairs. That's when it came to me...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I gave you..." I trailed of.

He nodded. "And it wasn't half bad."

I couldn't believe it. I'd actually given an guy oral sex. Ew.

"Then, did anything else happened?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What?" I questioned.

"Let's just say... I returned the favor."

Oh, God.

"What about Paige, where's she?" I asked.

"She came looking for you, but you'd fallen asleep already, so I told her I'd take care of you," he explained.

"Does she know about..." I was interrupted.

"No, Princess. She thinks you just got really drunk and passed out," he said.

"Look, I got to go."

"Why? Don't you want to stay a little while longer?" he joked.

"Haha. This is not the time for jokes."

I grabbed my shoes and purse off of the floor and fled to find my car... but then I remebered... Paige drove us here. I ran back up the stairs.

"I need a ride," I said.

He agreed to give me one and I got into his car.

On the way to Paige's we didn't say much. He finally pulled into her drive way. I was about to get out, when he grabbed my arm. I turned, and, much to my surprise... he kissed me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Emma, I know you think last night was a mistake, but I'm really into you... I have been since before Alex and I broke up."

I stared blankly at him... I liked him too, but was I _supposed_ to tell him that?

I kissed him back, which was the only thing I could think to do.

" 'Bye," I said, getting out of the car.

"Can I get your number?" he asked, a smile crossing his face.

I laughed and he found I pen and piece of paper in his car and handed it to me. I quickly scribbled _'Emma's Cell 555-7300'_ and handed it to him.

"Bye," I said one last time.

I knocked on the door and Dylan answered.

"Hey, Emma," he greeted. "Paige is upstairs."

"Thanks," I said, running up the steps.

I quickly ran to Paige's room.

"Where's the fire?" she joked.

I looked at her. "You left me _there_?"

"Yeah, you were totally passed out, Jay said he'd take care of you," she said. "Why did something happen?"

I nodded.

"Something bad?" she asked.

"Kinda..." I trailed off. "But that was _before _you left."

She looked puzzled.

"I gave him..." again I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Omigod! You did?!" she shrieked.

I reluctantly nodded.

"Is that all you did?" she asked, still shocked.

I shook my head _'no.'_

She gasped, "You didn't _have sex_ did you?!"

"God, no."

"Then...?"

"He said and I quote _'I returned the favor_.'"

She looked at me. "Emma Nelson. Not in a billion years would I have guessed you'd do that."

"... well I did."

"So did he drive you home then?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"What happened then?" she pressured.

"When we got into your driveway he kissed me and said that he was really into me. And then I kissed him back and then he asked for my number."

She gasped. "So you like him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I really like him."

She smiled. "And you thought going to the party was a bad idea."

I laughed.

* * *

_Hey everybody!  
I've shipped Jay and Emma for awhile now, but after reading the spoilers I knew I had to write a fic. Please R/R. Thanks,  
Shelby_


	2. Maybe do you think you could want me too...

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Don't sue. Please. Thanks.

Recap: Emma got drunk at a party, and hooked up with Jay.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Keep it up. This chapter is kind of weird, but I had to have SOME way of Sean finding out about Emma and Jay, just so I could rev up the drama, so I was reading a fic by my friend, Ketchup (darkroadsahead) and I kind of modified her idea of Ellie being hurt and Emma being the one to help. Sorry, Ketchup, hope you don't mind :) For all you Canadians (or Americans who d/l the episodes) how did you like Secret pt. 1? I thought it was pretty great... can't wait for pt. 2. So... here begins chapter 2...

Am I crazy, for wanting you?

Emma still didn't know exactly what to do. When she tried really hard to remember something... anything more about that night, she could remember a few blurry details, but there was one that stuck out in her mind. She remembered someone walking in on her and Jay. She was almost positive it was a girl. She was almost positive that she knew who it had been... Ellie Nash. Emma remembered seeing a blur of red hair. If it had been Ellie would she tell Sean? Does she even talk to Sean anymore? Would Sean be furious? Emma's mind was filled with questions.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a faint ringing. Emma snapped back to reality. The telephone was ringing. She shot off of the bed to answer it. Though she wouldn't admit it, she secretly hoped that it would be Jay. Emma finally found the phone under a pile of papers on her desk. She checked the caller ID on the phone, the number looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Emma?" The voice belonged to a female, the voice, like the number was somewhat familiar.

"Who is this?" Emma questioned.

"It's Ellie. Emma I need your help."

What on Earth could Ellie Nash need my help for?!

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Emma asked. Ellie's voice sounded quiet, as if Ellie was in pain and couldn't speak well.

"There- there was a robber or soemthing... he came in, saw me, and stabbed me. I need help. Fast!" Emma knew that this was no joke, Ellie really did need her help.

"I'll be right over, Ellie."

Emma sprinted for her car and headed to the house, the house that she had first visited in grade seven, when she had a thing for Sean. Emma didn't even bother knocking as she ran into the house.

"ELLIE!" she screamed.

"Emma, I'm in the bedroom."

Ellie's voice was even weaker now. Emma ran toward the bedroom... she knew perfectly well where it was. She opened the door only to discovered Ellie, with a blood-stained shirt, laying on the bed, holding her stomach.

"Ellie- omigod!" Emma closed her eyes in horror. This is not happening. "Have you called '911'?"

Ellie only nodded.

The next few minutes were a blur. Emma jumped into the back of the ambulance with Ellie, despite protests of a younger EMT. Emma's eyes filled with tears, never in a million years did Emma expect to be shedding tears for Ellie.

Emma didn't even remember getting out of the ambulance or going into the hospital. But two hours later she found Sean running into the hospital.

"Emma, is she okay? What happened? I got here as soon as I could after you called," Sean asked, quickly, he was obviously winded.

Emma, however, didn't remember calling Sean, but she hurriedly told him what she knew about the situation and that she had not been allowed to see Ellie yet.

Sean rushed past her to the main desk. He asked if he and Emma could be permitted to see her. The nurse asked if they were related to Ellie. Sean lied a bit, saying he was Ellie's boyfriend, that they lived together and that Emma was Ellie's sister. The nurse reluctantly nodded her head, knowing the falsity of the statement. They ran to Ellie's room. Sean immediately took her hand in his and slowly Ellie opened her eyes. They were filled with love, as were Sean's.

It could hae been that exact moment in time when Emma Nelson's life changed. Well, maybe it wasn't that drastic, but she realized something... something she'd been denying for the past year... Sean and Ellie were in love. Sean and her had never had that and they never would... Emma realized this, but for once, she was not disappointed... she knew that Sean and Ellie were put in this world to be with each other. Maybe there was someone that she was meant to be with... maybe it was Jay.

Emma shook her head. She could not believe her own thoughts. She didn't even know that her feelings for Jay were that strong. Emma snapped out of it., hearing her name mantioned.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"I told Sean that you saved me."

"I didn't save you... you did by calling me and '911'... but-" Emma was cut off.

"I called you because your's was the first number that popped into my head..."

Ellie looked back to Sean who asked her a few questions, like what the robber looked like. Ellie told him what she knew.

Then, Ellie looked over to Emma and in a quiet voice, she almost whispered, "I won't tell anybody about it."

Emma looked at Ellie in pure confusion for a few moments, then her mind put the pieces of the puzzle together... Emma had been right, it had been Ellie that had walked in on her and Jay last night. She smiled and nodded towards Ellie. Sean only shot Emma a look of confusion, before an older nurse came in and shooed Emma and Sean out of the room, saying that Ellie needed her rest if she wanted to be released soon.

Sean and Emma walked slowly to the waiting room.

"What in the hell is she talking about?" Sean asked, slightly mad, because he knew Ellie wouldn't tell him... she always kept to her word.

Emma stared blankly, not wanting to admit that Ellie'd caught her and Jay, Sean's best friend.

"Emma? Hello?"

"It was... it was nothing... yeah, nothing..." she stammered.

"If it's nothing then why don't you let me in on this little secret?" Sean asked in a smartass-y tone.

"Because... it's none of your business."

He nodded slightly, searching her face for any kind of answer... but he found nothing. He was about to look away when he noticed a small, dark oval on her neck.

It couldn't be, he thought.

But there was no other answer.

"Emma, is that what I think it is?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she replied back.

"Is that a- hickey on your neck?!"

Emma took out her compact and looked at her neck... sure enough, there it was... a hickey.

"Jay-" she whispered.

"What?" Sean questioned.

Emma cleared her throat, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did... you said something," he told her. She knew he was right, but she wasn't about to tell him anything if she could avoid it.

"I must have been talking to myself."

Sean sighed. He needed to know what Ellie and Emma's secret was. He put on his best little kid, pouty face. "Please tell me?"

Emma laughed, "No. You would hate me."

So, it must be bad, Sean thought. He stared at Emma. What could she possibly hiding that was too embarassing for her to tell him?

"Emmmmmmmmaaaaaa," Sean whined, as he often had when they were dating.

Emma sighed. This kid didn't give up. She sighed once more, "She just caught me... with a guy..."

Sean's eyes widened. His gaze fell to the floor. His mind was speechless, but his mouth was moving. "Who? Were you having sex with him?" Sean found himself saying this.

Oh, my God. Could I be anymore of an idiot?! Sean thought.

Emma blushed. "It was... just a guy. And NO! What do you think I am... a slut?!"

Sean stared at Emma with pure amazement... he hadn't meant for her to take it that way. "No, I just meant... well it's something people do..." he said. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because of who it was..." Emma explained.

It must have been one of two things... a friend or a foe, Sean thought.

"Emma, if I promise not to get mad, no matter who it was, will you tell me?" Sean begged.

Emma sighed once again, "If I must..."

Sean grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm not telling you everything..." Emma explained.

Sean rolled his eyes, by this time he was getting mad. "Whatever, just tell me."

"She found me and Jay, okay, enough info?" Emma asked.

Sean's expression went from one of annoyment mixed with anxiety to one of anger and hate. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "WHAT IN THE HALL WERE YOU DOING WITH JAY?!"

Emma blushed furiously and looked around at the many nurses and bystanders looking at them.

"Sean... calm down... it's my life... okay, seriously, we weren't having sex, so what's it matter?" Emma whispered.

"EMMA, HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR PRACTICALLY SLEEPING WITH YM BEST FRIEND?" Sean yelled.

Emma tried hiding her face from the people staring. "Sean... calm down... please..."

Sean got out of his seat and stomped outside. Emma quickly follwed, her hand still over her face.

"SEAN! SEAN! WAIT UP!" Emma screamed after him once they were outside. "Sean... will you atleast say something?!"

Sean having stopped, turned around. "What do you want me to say?!"

Emma looked at the ground, "Maybe, why you're mad, for one..."

"You wanna know why I'm mad?!" Sean's eyes were still filled with the same cold look. "Emma, you and I both know that I love Ellie, but you're always gonna be someone I can turn to... someone that always has a special place... you know... I mean, I know that you don't like Ellie, but you helped her anyways. Plus, I've always been able to come to you with problems, even when we weren't dating..."

Emma stared at him, she realized she felt the same way about Sean... he'd always be there for her...

"I guess, the reason I'm mad is because Jay's... well, he's my best friend, but he's not the most faithful guy... I don't want you to get hurt..." he trailed off.

"Sean, look, I know that Jay's a little rough around the edges, but... I don't know... I just I feel different when I'm with him... ya know?"

"Just be careful... please."

Emma nodded and was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it out of her purse and, knowing who it was, walked away from Sean.

"Hey," Emma answered.

"Hey," Jay answered back.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Not much, just thinkin', that maybe I'd ask you out for a date..." he said with a laugh. "By the way... where are you? I called your home line first... you didn't answer."

"I'm at the hospital, cause Ellie got stabbed by a burglar..." she trailed off.

"Oh, my God... should I come down?" Jay asked. Sure, he and Ellie weren't the best of friends, but he and Sean were and Ellie was Sean's girlfriend.

"Um... it might not be the best idea..."

"Why not?" Jay was almost affended.

"Well, Ellie, you know... she walked in on us the other night. Well, today she called me first and then when Sean got to the hospital she mentioned something about not telling anyone to me... and well, Sean coaxed it out of me... and he's kinda- okay, really pissed," Emma told him.

Jay groaned, "So Cameron knows now?"

Emma sighed, "Yes."

"This could suck..."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. So, about this date... when?"

"Um..." Jay was caught off guard by this. "Tonight, eightish, maybe."

"Okay, and what might we be doing on this date?" Emma asked.

"I dunno... dinner and a movie, if that's okay with you," Jay replied.

Emma laughed once more, "Sure. Pick me up at eight."

Jay smiled. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Love ya." Emma said, hanging up... not realizing what she had just said til after she hung up.

Oh, God. I really just said that, didn't I?

Hello, everyone. I am so sorry it took so long to update, but with the holidays life was pretty hectic, but thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R, thanks. Okay, and just so you all know, I'm going to try and update more, but I can't always write, due to writer's bock or whatever, so I will update as life permits. Thanks a lot. Also, my computer wouldn't load the Edit page on so I couldn't use bold and italics and dividers as I normally do in my stories, so I am sorry for that, also. Okay, I think that's all I need to say, so have a nice day.  
Sincerely,  
Shelby


End file.
